1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems generating drive currents. More specifically, the invention is a reconfigurable drive current system that is readily adapted to provide adjustable amounts of drive current to a variety of systems having different drive current needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spacecraft avionics utilize drive electronics to supply drive current to a variety of spacecraft systems to include motors (e.g., brushless, DC, stepper, hybrid, etc.), valves, solenoids, thermostats, heaters, pin pullers, pyro igniters, etc. Each time a new spacecraft system is designed or updated, the spacecraft's drive avionics that support that system are designed/redesigned and then tested for functionality. This cycle is repeated for every new spacecraft system at the expense of developer time, manpower and money.